(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial joint fixation mechanism, and particularly to an artificial joint fixation mechanism which allows a stem movable in predetermined direction and provides bidirectional conic pressure for fixing an artificial joint.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Artificial joints are often intended to replace human hip joints or knee joints, which are located on opposite sides of pelvis and bear most weight of a human. In the event that an artificial joint is placed or positioned improperly, jointing points thereof may disengage, and therefore the artificial joint can't firmly articulate with respect to a bone stem.
Moreover, as for diverse patents, flexion angles of bones are not identical. Artificial joints are precise so that need be engaged with bone stems at predetermined angles for preventing against disengagement resulting from inappropriate side force.